500
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: Experiment 500, the ultimate element. How can they beat an experiment that can use any element?
1. activation

I don't own Lilo and Stitch.

It was a sunny day at the Birds of Paradise hotel pool. Some people were tanning and the kids were swimming. Suddenly, a little kid was standing at the edge of the grass. He ran towards the pool."CANNONBALL!!"he shouted, jumping in and creating a big splash, hitting some people and an object under the table.

That object was an experiment pod. '500' was what is was. It hit it, let out a ball of light, and revealed a new experiment. It was green and had small ears. It stood on its hind legs and was regular experiment height. It had small claws and fangs. It had had white eyes and a small drgon like tail. It also had an oval shaped dimond that was milky white that was the size of a fist on his forehead. It stepped out from under the table, startling a few people. Suddenly, the little kid who jumped in the pool, grabbed a small water gun and sprayed the new creature. 500 growled. Suddenly the dimond changed from white to light blue and a steam of ice came out of mouth, hitting the middle of the pool, and freezing the water.

The people screamed and tried to pry themselves off, but no luck. 500 snicked and ran into the woods. "Warning, experiment 500 acivated. Primary function:Ultimate element,"Gantus experiment container recorded. Gantu leaned in closer."Hmm, can use any element depending on the color of the diamond,"he muttered. He grabbed a blaster, a container, and walked out the door.

Lilo and Stitch were driving home from the store, because Stitch at all the food again. Lilo was scolding him, when she slipped. Stitch helped her up. She looked at what she slipped on."A patch of ice? But it's too warm to get ice!"she exclaimed. They both looked at the street and saw a frozen telephone pole, a melting fire hydrant, and a large crack down the street."Maybe cousin?"Stitch suggested. "Could be. This looks like Meltys, Richters, and Slushys work, but they're good. Maybe there's another eperiment!"she said., looking around. Suddenly, the doors of a building flew open in a gust of wind, sending them with the current. They staggered to their feet and saw 500, with it's diamond green.

"Cousin!"Stitch said. He ran to the back of the buggy and grabbed the container. He slammed it on the unsuspecting experiment. 500 looked round and growled, his diamond glowing red. He opened him mouth and sent out a stream of fire, melting a hole big enough to squeeze out of. He ran until he was out of sight. Lilo looked over to where the experiment ran."Hmm, let's go see Jumba and see what it does,"she said."Ih,"he responded. He Got in the buggy and headed to the house

I will update when I get reviews.


	2. The fight

I don't own Lilo and Stitch.

"What was experiment again?"Jumba asked. "It was green, and had a huge diamond in the middle of his Forehead,"Lilo muttered, looking through the experiment computer. She smiled when she found a match."This one!"she exclaimed, showing them a drawing of and experiment with a circle on his head."I am remembering! Is experiment 500, the ultimate element. Was designed to use element depending on the color of the diamond. If it is black, then darkness, if it is red, then fire, Et cetera, et cetera,"Jumba said. "If it's the ultimate element, why did you make the other 500s elements?"Lilo asked.

"500 was too into himself, thinking he was best experiment I made, much like 626 when I made 627, almost destroyed lab, so had no choice but to dehydrate him. Relizing my mistake, I made the other 500 series elementals,"Jumba explained. Lilo nodded. "Then how do we beat him?"Lilo asked. Jumba shrugged. "500 is extremely powerful, will be extremely difficult,"Jumba explained. "Naga, Stitch Homala qweesta 500,"Stitch said, putting his fist into his hand. "626 is thinking he can beat 500. He, he, I would like to see try. Is probably to much of a match, even for you 626,"he said. Stitch growled.

Lilo walked over to him."Come on Stitch, we'll find a way to beat him, in the mean time, let's go look for him,"Lilo suggested. Stitch shrugged as they got in the buggy. They drove off to find a huge tornado in the middle of town. Stitch grabbed a blaster from the back of the buggy and shot the tornado, then 500 came out. He growled and stared at Stitch. The diamond turned yellow. He opened his hand and shot a huge bolt of Lightning at Stitch. It hit him, and Stitch was twitching from the electricity. Stitch shook, then ran over to 500. The diamond turned red and 500 opened his mouth a huge stream of fire at Stitch.

Stitch smiled and let the fire hit him. "Stitch!"She shouted. She gave a confusing glance when she saw Stitch was still standing. "Oh yeah! Stitch is fire-proof! Go get 'em Stitch!"She shouted. "Meega nala Qweesta!"Stitch shouted, running towards 500. The diamond turned blue, he opened his mouth and shot a stream of water at him, knocking him down the street. "You okay Stitch?"she asked with worry. He walked back up to them. "Ih,"he said, getting ready to attack. Suddenly, a net appeared out of no-where and trapped 500. Gantu suddenly came from some shrubs at the end of the block. "Ha! Caught you you abomination,"he said.

He picked up the net. As soon as he did, the net started glowing red. "OW!"he shouted, dropping the bag. The bag suddenly burst into flames and 500 came out. The diamond turned light blue, then a stream of ice came out of his mouth, freezing the blaster."Why you little,"Gantu growled, preparing to step on him. The diamond turned red and fire came out of him mouth, hitting his foot. Gantu yelled in pain and tried to put it out. The diamond suddenly turned green, the a gust of wind came from behind 500 and knocked Gantu off his feet.

"Trog!"he shouted before disappearing in the same area as his ship. He turned around and saaw Stitch with a telephone pole he just pulled out."Aloha cousin!"he shouted before Stitch used the telephone ploe to hit him in the head, knocking him out. Lilo came over top him and scooped him up with a pod. "C'mon Stitch, let's go show Jumba,"she said, getting back in the buggy.

There, I fixed it, everythings okay now. Reveiw and I'll update.


End file.
